


between the lips

by moondanse



Series: all the boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: Five days is all it takes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: all the boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199900
Comments: 22
Kudos: 280





	between the lips

**Author's Note:**

> hello...
> 
> i blame this one entirely on kels and ellie. it's all their fault. i waive responsibility.
> 
> this is a companion oneshot to my social media au, [all the boys](https://twitter.com/00lineaus/status/1309034107704406018), but you don't need to read it to enjoy this. it's literally just porn with feelings. the only context you may need is that they're best friends, roommates, and have been pining after each other forever before finally (FINALLY) getting together. :')
> 
> hope you enjoy this tender and emotional ride!

Five days is all it takes. 

Donghyuck and Renjun have been officially dating for five days when they end up in Renjun’s bed, tangled together and exchanging heated kisses. Five days - and it would have been even less, if Donghyuck hadn’t gotten himself sick. 

The very start of their relationship was spent in bed, too, but for different reasons. Donghyuck could hardly move due to the debilitating cold that had taken over his body. He’d even passed on some of the symptoms to Renjun, though he was weathering it much more graciously. They spent most of their time cuddled up under the covers, watching movies and exchanging soft kisses as Renjun allowed. 

Luckily, it only takes a few days for Donghyuck to bounce back, and when he does, he’s craving more. 

Five days feels like a lifetime with Renjun. It’s incredibly easy to slip into a rhythm when they’re together, to kiss like they’ve been doing it for years. It’s also incredibly easy to get lost in making out. It’s late, and they’ve both got classes in the morning, but that doesn’t seem to deter them from placing their hands all over each other. Sleep be damned - they’ve waited this long to be together; they aren’t going to waste any more time.

Things are growing particularly heated when Donghyuck suddenly remembers an important detail: Renjun is a virgin.

“Renjun,” he mumbles, breaking off their kiss. “We should probably stop.”

Renjun lets out an annoyed whine. He trails after Donghyuck’s lips, wanting more. “Why?”

“Well…” Embarrassed, Donghyuck gestures vaguely at the visible tent in his pajama pants. He knows Renjun must have noticed - they’re practically glued together, after all.

“Oh.” Renjun blushes, but makes no move to pull back. Instead, he slots a leg between Donghyuck’s and scoots even closer to him on the bed. Donghyuck can feel Renjun’s own bulge pressing against his thigh - it’s quite overwhelming. “Do we have to stop?”

Donghyuck inhales through his nose, deep and slow. “No, of course not. I just thought— since you’ve never—”

Renjun leans up for another kiss that makes Donghyuck’s head swirl. “I’ve done stuff,” he says. “It’s not like I’ve never seen another man’s dick before. You can touch me; it’s okay.”

Donghyuck tries not to think about what other dicks Renjun’s seen, or whose hands have roamed across his skin. He knows he has no right to be jealous, and yet the thought of someone else touching his boyfriend makes his insides churn uncomfortably. At the same time, the knowledge that Renjun isn’t _completely_ inexperienced sends his mind into a frenzy. What has he done? What does he want to do? 

Donghyuck knows what _he_ wants to do, but it isn’t up to him.

When he doesn’t immediately answer, Renjun grabs one of Donghyuck’s hands from his waist and guides it downwards.

“Let me rephrase,” he whispers against Donghyuck’s jaw. “I want you to touch me.”

Donghyuck shivers. Okay, so this is really happening. “Are you sure?” he asks, hand hovering at Renjun’s waistband. “I don’t want you to feel rushed.”

Renjun mouths at his neck, teeth grazing and tongue hot against his skin. “I’m sure,” he says. To prove his point, he grinds up to press their groins together. The friction causes Donghyuck’s breath to hitch and a soft groan to leave his lips.

“Okay.”

Tentative, Donghyuck follows Renjun’s lead and carefully shifts to slot their hips together. He slips his hands under the waistband of Renjun’s pants to grab at his ass. Renjun is small, delicate in his hold. Donghyuck feels like he’s handling something precious as he pulls Renjun up and into the perfect angle, allowing their clothed cocks to slide together.

Renjun is still busy sucking hickeys into his neck, so Donghyuck focuses his energy on grinding against him. The slide of fabric against skin feels good, but it’s nothing compared to the hard press of Renjun against him. _That’s Renjun’s dick,_ he thinks, his mouth going dry with arousal. _He’s hard and he’s grinding against me. Holy shit._

Donghyuck digs his fingers into the plush of Renjun’s ass as he works his hips. Renjun is needy underneath him, grabbing at his hair and pushing against him with a desperation that has them both moaning.

“Fuck, Jun,” Donghyuck pants. He could come just like this, dry humping in their pajamas like horny teenagers who have just discovered sex. But he’s not sure how far Renjun’s willing to go, if that would turn him off or not.

“Hyuck,” Renjun sighs against his skin. “I want you.”

Donghyuck’s hips stutter and his heart rate picks up in his chest. “You do?” He tries to make eye contact to confirm, but Renjun is glued to him at every available surface. He gulps, feeling the nervousness start to creep up and over him. “How do you want me?”

Renjun’s hands are roaming everywhere now. One of them slips under the fabric of Donghyuck’s underwear to wrap around his cock; another pushes up his shirt, silently asking for it to be discarded. “I want you inside me,” he breathes, lips ghosting across the shell of his ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

Five days. Five days of dating Renjun, and Donghyuck is already completely ruined.

“God.” He pulls away for a moment to pull his shirt over his head, then leans down for a much-needed kiss on the lips. Renjun strokes him lazily while they make out and Donghyuck thinks he may have found heaven. “I can do that for you,” he says between kisses. “If you’re sure you’re ready.”

Renjun nods. “I’m absolutely sure,” he says. “Now undress me.”

Donghyuck doesn’t need to be told twice.

  
  
  
  
  


“Holy shit. Have you. Have you done this before?”

“What,” Renjun huffs out, face flushed as he adjusts himself. “Fingered myself? I mean, yeah.”

Donghyuck doesn’t know how to process this information. Renjun says it so casually - like, of _course_ he has - but for Donghyuck, this realization is anything but casual. They’re _roommates._ They live together. The thought of Renjun opening himself up while Donghyuck sits unassuming in the next room is enough to make his brain short circuit. 

“Oh,” he croaks. For a moment he forgets what he’s supposed to be doing, until Renjun lets out a frustrated grunt and grabs his wrist to guide him. _Right._ Foreplay. Yes. Yeah. 

“Oh?” Renjun raises an eyebrow at him. Donghyuck starts scissoring his fingers and he lets out a low groan. “What’s that mean?”

“Just—” _Fuck_. “It’s hot, that’s all. Did you ever think of me while you did it?”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that right now.”

“Sorry.” Donghyuck lets out a nervous laugh. His hands are shaking, but he tries his best to steady himself for Renjun’s sake. Nobody wants a jittery fingering job. 

For a few moments they’re quiet, the only sound between them rough breathing and the slide of Donghyuck’s fingers as he pumps them in and out. Despite Renjun’s admission to doing this before, Donghyuck is careful. He takes his time. When he glances up at Renjun’s face, he finds him looking back. The sight momentarily knocks the wind out of him.

Renjun is so pretty. He’s always been pretty, but Donghyuck had taken that for granted. He hadn’t realized just how ethereal Renjun would look splayed out underneath him, cheeks rosy and eyes glazed. 

Donghyuck leans in for a kiss as he works in a third finger. Renjun whines into his mouth, grabs at his neck and pulls him closer. Their teeth scrape together and Donghyuck thinks he might have accidentally bitten Renjun’s lower lip, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Renjun kisses back and presses against the fingers inside him, desperate for a faster pace. Donghyuck is happy to comply. 

“Yes,” Renjun breathes between heated kisses. “The answer - _hnnng_ \- is yes.”

Donghyuck’s mind is so hazy and full of desire that he doesn’t immediately remember what they’d been talking about. “Hmm?” He presses a kiss to the underside of Renjun’s jaw as he thrusts his fingers harder, eliciting a sharp gasp from Renjun’s mouth. 

“I—I thought about you,” he clarifies. “I thought about you a lot.”

“Fuck.”

It’s all Donghyuck can manage to say. The knowledge that Renjun got off while thinking about him - a _lot,_ apparently - is enough to make his dick leak against his stomach. He kisses Renjun again, desperate and sloppy, and works his fingers in circles. Renjun is a moaning mess by now, practically keening in his hold. Donghyuck thinks he’s never been more turned on in his life. 

“Hyuck, come on,” Renjun whines. “Stop teasing.”

Donghyuck sits up so that he’s resting on his heels and pulls his fingers out of Renjun’s ass. Renjun lets out a small noise of protest at the sudden emptiness. It’s all at once unbearably adorable and unbearably hot. 

“I’m not teasing,” Donghyuck says, sincere. He wipes his fingers on the sheets, ignoring the way Renjun scrunches his nose up at the action. “I’m making sure you’re ready first. It’s your first time, right?”

Renjun inhales sharply. “Yeah,” he says, sitting up so they’re at eye level with each other. “But like, I’m ready. You don’t need to be so cautious. Like I said, I want you to fuck me.”

The words cause his neck to bloom a lovely, rosy red. 

“Are… are you sure?”

“For the last time, _yes,_ Hyuck,” Renjun sighs and reaches over to caress his cheek. “I want this. Please trust me.”

“I… okay.” Donghyuck gulps. He’s frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed. He can’t believe this is really happening. Renjun really wants him to be his first time. Like, right now.

Renjun seems to sense the hesitation. He drops his hand and frowns.

“...you don’t want to?”

The hurt in his voice is enough to snap Donghyuck out of his stupor. “Of course I want to,” he reassures. “God, I want you so bad, Junnie. I’m just—I’m nervous. I really want it to be good for you. It feels like a lot of pressure. I don’t want to disappoint.”

“Hyuck.” Renjun reaches for his face again, swiping his thumb gently across each of his moles. “I promise you, you won’t disappoint. You could be the worst lay ever and I’d still be happy we did it because I love you. Besides, from what I just experienced of your stroke game, you’ll do just fine.”

Donghyuck thinks he might cry. He closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, Renjun is looking at him with the most gentle expression. His heart pangs.

“I love you so much, Renjun.”

Renjun smiles and pats his cheek. “I love you too, you goober,” he says. Then he shifts back to a lying position, propping himself up against the headboard with a pillow. “Now please hurry up and put your dick in me.”

  
  
  
  
  


When Donghyuck finally pushes into him, slicked up with lube and protected with a condom, Renjun lets out a pained groan.

“You okay?” Donghyuck stills. 

“Yeah. Yeah, just—give me a minute.”

Donghyuck nods and leans down to press a soft, sweet kiss to Renjun’s lips. “Just tell me when you’re ready. Or if you want to stop, say the word.”

Renjun simply nods. Donghyuck takes one of his hands in his and squeezes. 

He can feel Renjun breathing heavily underneath him, each rise and fall of his chest serving as a reminder of how close they are. That he’s _here,_ that he’s _his._ Donghyuck takes this moment to soak it all in - Renjun’s hands on his skin, Renjun’s leaking cock pressed between their stomachs, Renjun’s walls tight around his length. He never thought he’d be here like this with his best friend. He’d dreamed of it many times, of course. But that’s all he thought it was - a dream. He never imagined it could be a reality.

But Renjun is very real as he digs his fingernails into Donghyuck’s shoulder and says, “Okay. I’m ready.”

Donghyuck nods. He gives Renjun another kiss before he slowly begins to move, sliding out and back in in a gentle rhythm. 

He starts slow, soft. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Renjun too quickly, and honestly, it’s been a while since he fucked anyone. All of his recent partners preferred things the other way around. Donghyuck doesn’t really have a preference, but it’ll take him a minute to get his groove back.

The position they’re in means Donghyuck can stare at Renjun while he fucks him into the sheets. He leans down for more kisses with each thrust, unable to keep himself away for too long. Renjun kisses back weakly, eyes fluttered shut and lips parted. 

“You doing okay?” Donghyuck whispers against him, punctuating the question with a snap of his hips.

“Ah—” Renjun responds with a guttural noise rather than words. Donghyuck assumes that means he’s doing a decent job. “Fuck. Yeah, I mean, yeah. I’m good.”

He smiles. “Good,” he says. “Are you alright to speed up a little?”

Renjun runs a shaking hand through Donghyuck’s hair. “Y-yeah, okay.”

With the consent to move forward, Donghyuck starts picking up the pace. He lets go of Renjun’s free hand to hoist his hips up, allowing him to drive into him at a better angle. Renjun makes a startled noise as they shift and Donghyuck notes how flushed red his whole body is, from the tips of his ears to the smooth expanse of his chest. It’s cute, especially when Renjun is very pointedly avoiding eye contact. Donghyuck wishes he’d look at him, but he understands the embarrassment. He wasn’t quite sure where to look during his first time, either.

“Junnie,” Donghyuck coos and leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss on Renjun’s chest. He moves to swirl his tongue around one of his nipples, causing Renjun to arch up into him. “You’re so pretty,” he groans. “And so good. You’re— taking me— so well.”

“Hyuck,” Renjun gasps. “You’re so—ah, fuck—”

“I’m so what?” He thrusts harder, determined to hit that sweet spot. If the way Renjun tenses underneath him is any indication, he’s found it.

“Oh my _god,”_ Renjun yelps. His heels dig into the dimples in Donghyuck’s back while his hands scramble for purchase. “So fucking hot.”

And now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to blush. He’s used to Renjun’s affection after years of friendship, but it’s always been a softer sort of love. Shy smiles, slow kisses. “I love you”s and encouraging notes to help him cheer up. He’s not so used to this side of Renjun yet, the one who thinks he’s sexy and hot and thinks about him while he masturbates. 

All words are swallowed up after that. Donghyuck focuses on fucking into Renjun in a way he hopes he’ll like, peppering small kisses on any available surface of skin. Renjun clings to Donghyuck and melts into a puddle of breathy moans and small sighs. It’s perfect. Renjun is perfect.

Donghyuck knows that they likely aren’t going to last much longer. It’s Renjun’s first time, and it’s Donghyuck’s first time with someone he really loves - at least in a good few years. It’s incredible how worked up Renjun can get him in so little time. He can already feel the heat coiling in his gut, threatening to spill out of him at any moment. He wonders if it’s the same for Renjun; if he’s making him feel good enough to come.

“Junnie,” he mumbles into Renjun’s collarbone. “How close are you? Can I touch you?”

“God, please.”

Donghyuck has barely started jerking him off when Renjun tenses underneath him, each breath growing heavier. He pumps harder, hands sliding in time with the movement of his hips, determined to bring Renjun over the edge. “Come for me, baby,” he mumbles. “I want to hear you.”

“Fuck—”

Renjun spills over his hand with a sharp whine. Donghyuck chases his own orgasm with hurried movements, careful not to overstimulate Renjun. He finishes soon after, pulling out and collapsing next to his boyfriend on the bed.

The air is hot and sticky between them. For a moment they simply lie there, catching their breath and soaking in the moment. Donghyuck lazily ties off the condom and tosses it into the garbage can under Renjun’s desk. Next to him, Renjun looks absolutely spent. His stomach is painted white with cum, hair pushed back with sweat and cheeks flushed. He’s gorgeous.

“You’re unreal,” Donghyuck voices out loud. He turns on his side to admire Renjun with a soft smile. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Renjun lets out a tired chuckle and turns his head to look back at Donghyuck. Despite the not-so-innocent act they just finished, he looks like an angel: soft and sweet and good.

“This _is_ my bed,” he jokes. “Where else would I be?”

Donghyuck wraps an arm around Renjun’s waist, pulls him into his side for snuggles.

“You know what I mean,” he says. He places a gentle kiss on Renjun's temple, then grins. “So? Was I the worst lay ever?”

“No,” Renjun scoffs. “You were amazing.”

Donghyuck’s heart swells up in his chest. “You were amazing, too.”

They lay there for a few minutes, holding each other and coming down from the post-orgasm high. Donghyuck knows they’ll need to move and clean up soon so they can get some proper sleep, but the last thing he wants to do right now is let Renjun go.

Eventually, Renjun breaks the silence.

“You called me baby.”

Donghyuck feels his whole body heat up at the memory. “I’ve called you baby before,” he says. And it’s true: they’ve always been playful and affectionate with each other in that way. But…

“You know that wasn’t the same,” Renjun huffs. “This is the first pet name you’ve called me since we got together.”

How embarrassing - that his first term of endearment slips out during sex. Donghyuck blushes and bites at his lower lip, unsure if this is a good or bad thing.

“Did you like it?”

Renjun leans up and kisses him square on the lips. It’s a sweet kiss, no tongue, but it somehow feels more intimate and loving than anything they’ve done so far. 

“I loved it,” Renjun says when they part. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Donghyuck sighs, his whole body buzzing with happiness and love. “Thank you for letting me be your first, Junnie.”

“That’s—” Renjun hides his face in Donghyuck’s neck, embarrassed. “Don’t thank me for having sex with you. Weirdo.”

“What? I’m genuinely thankful,” Donghyuck laughs. “I hope you’ll let me be your last, too.”

Renjun snuggles closer in response, whispers, “You will be.” 

And Donghyuck believes him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dreamrunmp3)


End file.
